Who Are We?
by angeldevil11
Summary: Three children. Three traumatized pasts. What will become of them? Are they Konoha's enemy...or ally?
1. Death

**AN: Hey everyone! ****Its been a while. ****I got the idea for this fanfic when I was bored. So I hope you enjoy it and read and review! Also, this is Alternate Universe. It doesn't go according to the manga. I don't know there ages and birthdays so I'm making some things up.**

**Possible Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata**

**Summary: Three young children. Three traumatized pasts. What will happen when they meet? Who will save them? Are they Konoha's enemies…or allies? **

* * *

Who Are We?

Chapter 1 – Death

Death was all around him. He could only see the dead. On the walls, blood was dripping down just like tears of blood as he continued on his way to the door.

His aunts…

His uncles…

His cousins…

_Dead._

His father and mother…

'_No…please don't be….'_

'_Dead…'_

He watched as his own hands pushed open the door and opened up to show him his parents lying in a pool of their own blood. 

"Welcome home, little brother."

* * *

'_Run…'_

'_I need to keep running…'_

'_I can't let them catch me…'_

'_The man will kill me for sure…'_

He ran and ran. He turned the corner and continued to run. He couldn't see anything clearly. Everything was passing by as a blur. What did he want? He didn't have money and he hasn't done anything to him…so what did he want?

He slowed to a stop when he realized that it was a dead end.

"Stupid demon. Did you think you could run forever?"

* * *

'_No…'_

'_Why!'_

'_I thought…families were supposed to love each other…'_

'_Please…'_

'_Don't find me…'_

Thoughts clouded her mind as she crouched, shivering in the small, cramped cupboard. She heard footsteps walk past quickly. When she was certain that nobody was near, she crept out. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Well, well. It seems our dear little cousin has decided to come out of the cupboard. Lets take her to father. I saw him chasing her a while ago."

With that said, her cousins dragged her out to where her uncle was.

* * *

"_Welcome home, little brother."_

"Big brother. Why…what…happened?" He could hear his own voice quivering as he asked the question.

"Our clan is weak Sasuke. I was merely testing my powers."

"No…big brother, stop lying. You wouldn't kill mother or father. You…wouldn't…"

"I did. However, you do not need to worry about dieing yet. There is something I must do first."

He took out a large scroll which was placed roughly on the table and opened it.

"Do you know what this is, Sasuke?"

There was no answer for Sasuke was frozen solid. Fear etched on his face. 

"Many years ago, there was a great demon which attacked our ancestors. They could not defeat that demon until Uchiha Mana sealed it into this scroll. The demon could be sealed into a young child and nothing bad would happen. However, it was said that if the host died, then whoever possessed the demon next would have unlimited power."

Without saying another word, Itachi opened the scroll and bit his thumb. Then, he drew a line on the scroll and slammed his hand onto Sasuke, around the area of his neck. **(A/N: It's where the curse seal is.) **

* * *

_Pain…_

_It was everywhere. It hurt. He couldn't move._

_Pain…_

_He wanted to die…_

_He wanted to escape…reality… _

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor. Itachi had disappeared and he was alone. Alone with the dead. He left. He couldn't stand looking at all those faces. All that blood…

He stopped when he felt something grab onto his legs.

He looked down and saw his cousin. Blood was all over his hands and he could see a large wound on his cousin's leg. 

"You demon. I'll kill you!" 

And his cousin lunged.

He didn't understand. 

'_What's going on?'_

He dodged the attack and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"How could you? How could you kill everyone?"

"I didn't. It was Itachi."

"If so, then why are you still alive? I don't see Itachi. It must have been you."

He was growing tired now. He hasn't even started at the Ninja Academy yet and his cousin was a Chuunin.

He kept dodging from side to side. Luckily, his cousin was injured or he would be dead by now.

When his cousin gave one last cry and came at him, he grabbed the nearest thing to him and held it up.

'_SPLURT!'_

_Blood…_

_It was raining blood._

_He had killed._

_His first kill._

_He had killed his cousin._

_At the age of 5 Uchiha Sasuke made his first kill._

He turned and ran.

* * *

"_Stupid demon. Did you think you could run forever?"_

_He…was trapped._

He watched as the man came closer…and closer. 

"What…do you want…from me?"

"I want you to pay. I want you to pay for everything I lost because of you."

"What have I done?"

The man was so close now. He could smell his breath. It smelt like sake. The man…was drunk.

"You! You're asking _me _what _you've _done?"

"Yes…I…don't remember doing anything to you."

The man laughed. "Oh, of course you don't know. After all, it was made a kind of law. No one was to talk about it. _YOU _weren't supposed to know. But I think I can tell you, after all you're going to be dead by the time they find you."

He grew more and more confused as the man kept talking. '_What law? What is this drunken man saying?'_

However, before he could open his mouth, the man had started talking.

"5 years ago the Nine tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. Many were killed. My wife and daughter included. It's because of that demon that I am alone. And YOU! You are that demon. That demon is you!"

Finished with what he was saying, the man lunged. 

He ducked under the man's swinging arms and crashed into a trash can. When he turned around, the man was ready to pounce. He felt his hand touch something.

'_Must be a handle of something, probably a bat or saucepan. If Iswing this at him then I might be able to escape.'_

With his eyes closed, he swung.

When he opened his eyes, it was all…

_RED. _

_BLOOD RED._

_Blood was on the man's shirt._

_Blood was on the knife._

_Blood was on his hands._

_He, who swore he would become Hokage, had just killed a civilian._

_He, Uzumaki Naruto, at the age of 5 made his first kill._

He took one look at the body…and ran.

* * *

"_Well, well. It seems our dear little cousin has decided to come out of the cupboard. Lets take her to uncle. I saw him chasing her a while ago."_

_With that said, her cousins dragged her out to where her uncle was._

She struggled and struggled, but was no match for her three cousins. As they neared the door to her uncle's room, she felt shivers run down her body. 

'KNOCK! KNOCK'

The door opened and her uncle opened the door. When he saw her, his face split into a wide grin. A tainted grin. A malicious grin.

Her cousins gave her one last shove before walking away.

Her uncle grabbed her hand before she could try and escape. 

"Well, well. My dear niece has decided to stop hiding has she?" He questioned, licking his lips.

She tried not to cry. She tried not to show any weakness.

'_I can't cry. I can't show my weakness. If I do, they'll call me weak again.'_

She stood there quietly with her head bowed. Then, slowly, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Her uncle laughed. "Because, you are not human. No, in fact, you are a demon. Years and years ago, your great, great, great, great, great grandfather fell in love with a celestial maiden. That woman was said to have extraordinary powers. However, when the clan disagreed on them being together, she was killed. But because she wasn't human, her soul occupied the body of another. It is said that she will keep changing hosts until she gets the most powerful host."

He stopped and bent down to her eye level. "You are her. You are her new host. She has killed many, and you will become just like her. Lets see just how powerful this celestial maiden really is."

She jerked her hand away and moved back. Her hand reached into the pouch she had around her waist. Her hand grabbed the handle of one of the new toy kunais she had gotten as a present from her parents. 

As her uncle came closer and closer, she shut her eyes and threw the kunai at him.

'_This won't do much, but it will give me an opportunity to escape.'_

However when she her nothing but a thump, she realized something was wrong.

She opened her eyes and saw her uncle dead on the ground.

_Dead…_

_Her uncle was dead._

_She had just killed._

_Her first kill was her uncle, a family member._

_A member of the family she was supposed to love._

_Haruno Sakura, at the age of 5, made her first kill._

She took one last look at the body and ran out the door.

* * *

He ran and ran. He didn't know how long he had been running for. All he knew was one thing.

'_I need to get away from here.'_

As he neared some bushes, he saw a Cherry Blossom tree with two figures standing near it. A boy and a girl. He was in no mood to be with others, but when he saw their sad and depressing moods he thought it better to join them.

* * *

She ran. She ran past her cousins and out of the house. She ran, to the only place she knew which could give her comfort…

the cherry blossom tree.

She collapsed as soon as she arrived at the tree and her tears started spilling. She was startled when some of the surrounding bushes moved. Out of it came a boy. He looked around her age and had golden yellow hair and cerulean blue eyes. However, what caught her attention the most was the unhappy, scared and petrified atmosphere around him.

He looked up and caught her eye.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away from that body. As he ran, he tripped and fell into some bushes. When he stumbled out, he saw a terrified girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes.

She was scared stiff and didn't move. He slowly inched towards her and, with a soft voice, asked her, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and tears started to fall again.

At that moment, another boy stepped out of the bushes. He turned and stared at him. This boy looked about his age and had dark onyx eyes with dark black hair.

"Hey…what's wrong?" The boy asked softly.

"I don't know…" He replied.

Then, the girl spoke up.

"I'll tell you what happened to me, if you two tell me what happened to you."

He shifted. He didn't want to tell them what happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that the other boy was bothered too. However, when he saw the girl and her tear filled eyes, he relented.

"So…who wants to go first?"

When none of them answered he knew he had to go first. They all sat down and he started his tale.

"Ok then. I'll go first. I was going home, when I decided to take a short cut. I turned into an alley and bumped into a drunken old man. The man started chasing me so I ran. I ran and I ran but whenever he could, he would hit me. Then I met a dead end and he said some stuff. He said that I was a demon. That I was the Kyuubi. I don't understand…it's too confusing. Then, when he was going to pounce on me and beat me, I grabbed a bat and hit him. Except it wasn't a kunai I grabbed, it was a kitchen knife and I had sliced the man. There…there was blood…everywhere…"

He shivered as he remembered the blood.

* * *

This boy…he had gone through just as much as her. Believing that she could trust these to boys, she opened her mouth ready to tell her story.

"My mother and father had to go on a mission and so they put me at my uncle's place. No one in my family likes me except for mother and father. My uncle was very mad today, because one of my cousins had broken his favourite fuuma shuriken. So, he wanted to take his anger out on me, by beating me. I ran and hid in the cupboard but got caught by my cousins. They took me to my uncle and he told me that I had a demon in me. A celestial maiden. He was going to hit me again, so I thought I could throw one of my toy kunais at him, but I threw a real kunai and killed him. This morning, I might have gotten my toy kunais confused with my father's real kunais. Then, I ran. I didn't know what to do…"

And her tearsstarted to flowout faster this time.

* * *

He stared at her and the other boy. They had told him their story so it was only fair that he tells them his.

"I was going home after playing in the park. When I got home, all my family members were dead. Only my older brother was alive. He had killed them all. Then, he did some seals or something and did something to me. I think I fainted. When I woke up, he was gone. I walked out and one of my cousins was alive, but he thought that I had killed everyone. He tried to kill me and so I grabbed the closest thing and held it in front of me. But that thing was a kunai and I ended up killing him."

The three of them sat there in silence. Finally, the dark haired boy stood up.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"I…need to leave. I heard that they will capture you if you killed someone. I don't want to get captured."

As he turned to leave, the yellow haired boy stood up too.

"Wait. I'm coming too. I killed someone too. I don't want to be captured."

The boy nodded and the two left.

After a few minutes, they heard a voice calling to them. They turned and saw the girl chasing them.

"I want to come too. I killed my uncle. Mother and father will hate me too now."

The yellow haired boy grinned and said, "Ok. But before we leave, lets tell each other our names."

"Haruno Sakura." The girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The yellow haired boy.

With that said, the three of them headed towards the gates.

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. This is the longest I have ever written, and I know they seem a bit out of character but they're still young. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try my best to update soon, but currently school is very hectic.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Missing

* * *

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! Honestly, I didn't think people were going to like this story. So, I have decided to update!!**

**Summary: Three young children. Three traumatized pasts. What will happen when they meet? Who will save them? Are they Konoha's enemies…or allies? **

**By the way, I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is now, and it's for this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Who Are We?

Chapter 2-Missing

_Recap:_

"_Haruno Sakura." The girl._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired boy._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The yellow haired boy._

_With that said, the three of them headed towards the gates._

_End Recap_

* * *

_**The next day…**_

He put down the pen and walked to over to the window. He could see young children running around, laughing and screaming as they chased the ball. Oblivious to what had happened the night before.

_Uchiha Clan…Dead._

_Haruno Hideki…Dead._

_Takenori Ryu, a civilian…Dead._

_Uchiha Itachi…Missing._

_Uchiha Sasuke…Missing._

_Haruno Sakura…Missing._

_Uzumaki Naruto…Missing._

Haruno Hana, the aunt of Haruno Sakura, stated that she saw Sakura run out of the room before she went in to find her husband dead.

A Chuunin stated that he saw Uchiha Sasuke run out of the Uchiha Clan last night; however, Uchiha Itachi was not seen.

A Jounin stated that he saw Uzumaki Naruto run out of the alley last night, around the time of the civilian's death.

'_Death…it is unavoidable in the life of a shinobi, however, to kill so many at such a young age with no training at all is impossible. But, with so many eyewitnesses and proof…I have no choice…I have to send him.'_

He quietly opened the door and left the building.

* * *

"Ahh…Kakashi. Come here for a minute please."

The young ANBU looked up from the book he was previously reading, clearly surprised.

"Sandaime-sama. What are you doing here?" He asked, as he jumped down from the tree.

The old Hokage merely sighed as he motioned for the two of them to sit.

"You have already heard the bad news, have you not?" The Hokage asked, looking to see what reaction Kakashi would have.

"Yes…I have." His voice was void of any emotion.

"I have a mission for you. I believe that these young ones are innocent. Go and retrieve them. Send me a letter when you have found them."

"Has this mission been approved by the elders?"

"Yes, it has. They have agreed that if they children come back soon, then they will be given a trial and a small punishment. You leave in 3 hours."

"Understood."

With that said, Kakashi disappeared with a 'POOF'.

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

Swiftly, a figure of a human dashed through the trees, with a smaller figure of an animal next to him.

Then, abruptly, both came to a stop.

In front of them was a clearing.

As they stepped into the clearing, 3 heads whipped around to face them.

When they 3 of them turned around and faced him, Kakashi truly considered disobeying the Hokage's orders for he knew that if the 3 were to be brought back, there is no way the elders would let them go unpunished. Even if they are innocent.

Their eyes held so many emotions:

_Betrayal…_

_Confusion…_

_Fear…_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Earlier…**_

They had been traveling for ages. Their backs ached…their feet hurt…They didn't know how much longer they could go on for.

Sakura was panting heavily and looked like she was going to collapse. Naruto also looked tired. Although Sasuke wasn't showing it, he was also tired.

"Why don't we rest for a bit?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence of the forest.

Neither of them answered, but he could tell they were grateful as they plopped down.

After they lied down for a bit and regained some energy, Naruto stood up.

"Where are you going?" The only female of the group asked.

"I'm going to get some water. It looks like it's going to be dark soon. We should stay here for now."

However, Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"What are you going to carry the water in, Dobe?"

Naruto didn't even bother to retort because he, and Sakura, realized that Sasuke was right. They had no water, no food, and no equipment.

All they had were the few kunais and shurikens Sakura had in her pouch.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked, as he slumped down onto the floor.

Sakura's brain was already at work, thinking of many different things they could do. "We'll keep traveling till it's dark. If, by the time it's dark and we haven't arrived at a town yet, then we'll have to make do with whatever we have. What do you think?"

Both boys nodded and they got ready to set off, once again.

* * *

_**3 hours later…**_

Naruto jumped for joy when a village finally came to view. As they walked through the village, they realized they had another problem.

"We have no money. What do we do now?"

They were stumped. How were three 5 year olds going to get food?

Then they saw an old lady struggling with a large number of bags, probably going home after a whole day of shopping.

"Lets help her." Stated Sakura, as she started for the granny.

The two boys followed her.

"Would you like some help?"

The old granny lifted her head, and saw three young children. Two boys and one girl.

"Yes please." She replied, although she was rather doubtful as to whether three children could pick up the amount of things she had.

However, they managed to pick up all her things with little trouble.

"Please lead the way."

* * *

They had arrived at the old granny's house.

"Here you are. We'll be going now."

The old woman watched as the three started to walk off. They were great children and had helped her a lot.

"Would you three like to stay for dinner?"

The three turned. She could tell from the look in their eyes that they were hungry.

"Come in."

They eagerly followed her in.

The old woman's house was neat and tidy. However, it gave off a feeling of loneliness.

As the woman went off to cook dinner, the three of the sat down on the couch.

"Yes! Food!" Naruto shouted out in joy, at the thought of something to eat after all that had happened.

As Sasuke and Sakura tried to calm Naruto down, although they both were rather happy that they were invited in for dinner, the old woman continued to cook.

* * *

"Dinner's ready."

Three children stumbled into the dining room, where the food was set.

Their eyes widened at the amount of food and they dug right in. Shortly after, dinner was finished, and the woman went to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Would you like some help?"

She looked down and saw the young girl staring up at her.

"No, it's ok. But may you please tell me why you three look so tired and hungry?"

She saw the girl hesitate, as if she was in a dilemma. Then, she spoke.

"Me, Naruto and Sasuke are from a village not too far from here. However, our parents were killed and we ran."

She was shocked that such young children would have such a burden thrust upon them.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

The young girl shook her head.

"There might be people after us. We don't want you to be hurt."

"Well how about this. You three stay for the night and you can leave tomorrow."

At this, the girl smiled and nodded.

* * *

That night, as Sasuke lied in bed, he heard someone sneak into his room.

"Who is it?"

"Umm…Sasuke? Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?" Sakura's voice replied.

He nodded.

Just as Sakura lied down next to him, another person came into the room.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke. Can I join you guys?" Without waiting for an answer, Naruto snuggled up next to them.

However, as the minutes passed, none of them fell asleep.

"How about we play a game. Lets tell each other everything, so we can be best friends."

"Why do we have to tell each other everything, Sakura?"

"Because, best friends don't have secrets."

"Ok."

And all through the night, they talked.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

As they were ready to leave, the old woman handed Sakura a large backpack.

"I packed some food and water. There is also a bit of money. Be careful."

The three smiled and waved before the walked off.

After they left the village, they traveled for a while, occasionally stopping at different villages and refilling their products.

Time slowly passed and they became the best of friends.

* * *

_**Present time**_

They watched as the masked figure stepped into the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: I know they seem very mature for 5 year olds, but you need to remember that they have experienced a lot. I hope you all enjoy it so far and please Read and Review! **


	3. Fear

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoyed reading your thoughts about my fanfic.**

**Summary: Three young children. Three traumatized pasts. What will happen when they meet? Who will save them? Are they Konoha's enemies…or allies? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Who Are We?

Chapter 3 – Fear

_Recap:_

_After they left the village, they traveled for a while, occasionally stopping at different villages and refilling their products._

_Time slowly passed and they became the best of friends._

_**Present time**_

_He watched as the masked figure stepped into the clearing._

_End Recap_

* * *

Three pairs of eyes watched him warily as he walked out, into the clearing.

"Yo." He spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want?" The dark haired boy spoke. This one, he assumed, is probably Uchiha Sasuke.

"I've come to take you somewhere safe." He replied.

"Don't lie! They would capture us! They would separate us!" Screamed the blonde boy as he jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

As he looked into their eyes, he saw one thing.

_Fear._

_Fear of being separated._

_Fear of the place they once called home._

_He saw…himself._

_Him, when he was young._

_Him, when his father had committed suicide._

_Him, when his mother had died._

_Those eyes, where just like his._

And, right then and there, he decided that he would not take these children back to the place they had called home. He will go with them on their journey.

* * *

'_What is he doing?'_ Sakura thought as she studied the man.

He had silver hair which stuck up and was wearing a Konoha forehead protector which slanted down to cover his left eye. The bottom half of his face was also covered by a navy blue mask.

His eye was currently glazed and he looked as if he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why don't you just leave?" Naruto asked loudly.

His loud voice seemed to break the man from his thoughts as he turned to them.

"I have decided. I will join you three."

"What?!" Naruto's and Sakura's faces showed exactly what they were feeling. Confusion.

Sasuke hid his emotions better but when he spoke you could tell that he too, was confused.

"What do you mean? Weren't you going to capture us?" He asked.

"I was, but you three remind me of…myself. And anyway, if I brought you three back then the elders will definitely punish you. I understand that the Sandaime will be on your side, but not the elders."

Kakashi watched as the three of them stayed in their places, slightly stunned, then they huddled together.

* * *

"What do we do?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"I trust him."

Both boys turned to stare at Sakura.

"I just get the feeling that he wasn't lying. Call it a women's intuition."

"But Sakura! You're not a woman yet, you're just a girl. And also, what does intuition mean?"

"Idiot. She means that her instincts tell her that he isn't lying."

"Oh. Well, I trust Sakura's judgement!"

Sakura smiled, and turned to see Sasuke's thoughts. The slight nod told her he trusted her judgement too.

* * *

He watched as they finished their discussion and turned to face him.

The girl stepped towards him.

"We believe you."

He felt relief course through his body.

"My name's Haruno Sakura," continued the girl, "what's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

This caught the attention of the dark haired boy.

"Hatake Kakashi? As in the famous Copy-nin?"

He nodded.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Shouted the blonde haired boy, "And that's the bastard, Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy merely glared at the blonde.

"Well," started Kakashi, "how about we all sit down and tell each other things about ourselves?"

The three did as he said and sat down. Naruto was the first to speak.

"So what do we tell each other?"

"Ummm…how about what you want to be?" Suggested Kakashi.

"OK. Well, when I grow up I am going to be the best ninja ever!" Not surprisingly, that was Naruto.

"I want to be able to protect those close to me." Sasuke's was short and to the point.

"I want to become a great medic-nin."

"Well…to fulfil your wishes you need to train. How about I become your sensei?"

"Really?" Three pairs of hopeful and excited eyes stared at him.

"Of course."

"What are we waiting for? Lets start!" All of them, except for Kakashi, jumped eagerly to their feet.

"Not yet. First, I want to know why you ran away from Konoha and what happened."

The look in their eyes pained him, but he had to know.

Sasuke sat down.

"When I got home everyone was dead…"

* * *

_**Back in Konoha…**_

He was growing worried. The elders had asked him a number of times whether Kakashi had met the children.

He had sent a number of messages to Kakashi, but none of them seemed to reach him.

If this went on…Kakashi would have to be announced as MIA…Missing in Action. This would only serve to make the reputations of the three children even worse. Knowing the citizens, they would probably spread rumours about how the children killed Kakashi. He highly doubted this, but the current situation suggested this.

He looked out the window.

'_Wherever you guys are… be safe.'_

* * *

He shook his head disbelievingly. To think that these three had to go through so much at such a young age…He was glad he chose to not bring them back.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you tell us why we are called demons?" Sakura's question startled him. What was he supposed to say? However, he decided that they deserved to know the truth.

"Do you three know about the story of the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi?"

Three nods.

"Do you know what happened? Or how the kyuubi was defeated?"

"Didn't the Yondaime defeat it?" Asked Sakura.

"No. The Yondaime was unable to kill it so he sealed it. It needed to be sealed in a newborn baby."

"A newborn baby…"

He watched as they realized what he meant.

"So the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" Naruto asked, shock etched on his face.

"Yes…"

Naruto turned to face Sakura and Sasuke, worried that they would treat him like the citizens.

"Naruto you idiot. You're still Naruto. Don't forget, me and Sasuke might have some kind of demon too."

A true smile appeared on Naruto's face.

Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"I don't have all the exact detail because this is a matter between your family, but this is what I know. Your ancestor fell in love with a beautiful lady however, unknown to him, she was a celestial maiden. Her name was Kaguryuu. When they decided to marry, your clan disapproved and numerous attempts were made to kill her. However, none succeeded until the then clan leader sealed her in a young girl. Because the seal was still incomplete, every time the host dies, the maiden is able to go into another body as long as that person is a Haruno. She will keep doing so until she finds a host whom she likes."

"So I am her new host?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool Sakura! At least you have a celestial maiden living in you, all I have is a stupid fox!"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's comment, while Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke.

"I have a suspicion about what happened to you but I have to see the seal first. Show it to me."

Sasuke turned around and showed the seal to Kakashi.

* * *

'_As I thought. This is the legendary wolf curse seal.'_** (A/N: It looks like Orochimaru's curse seal with a wolf in the middle.)**

"You have the legendary wolf demon called Karyuu sealed in you. This demon was said to have been equal to the Kyuubi in power. That is all I know of it."

"So I have a wolf in me…"

"That's so cool Sasuke!" He smiled slightly at Sakura.

"Well, lets go."

All three of them turned to face Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Asked Sakura.

"We're going to the Hidden Village of Mist. They have a huge library there so we can do some research on your inner demons and I can start training you along the way."

"Alright! We're finally going to start training!" Naruto jumped for joy and Kakshi took off his forehead protector so that others will not know that they were from Konoha.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later…**_

They had been traveling for a while and finally arrived in a small village. Kakashi led them to a small inn and asked for one room.

The room had one bed which was big enough for all of them. Kakashi gave Sakura some money and told her to go with the boys to buy some dinner. After they left, he sat down and started writing a letter.

By the time they came back, he had already finished and sent his letter and was waiting for them.

* * *

_**2 days later…In Konoha…**_

When he received a letter he was rather surprised, especially when he saw who it was from.

_Sandaime,_

_I __apologise but I have decided to abandon the mission and go with these children. They remind me of who I used to be and, in the short time that I have known them, they remind me of my family._

_I will not be returning to Konoha unless they wish to. I will not do anything to harm Konoha. However, if anyone is sent from Konoha to harm them then I will not hesitate to attack them as long as I can protect the three of them._

_Also, Uchiha Sasuke was not the one who destroyed the Uchiha clan. It was Uchiha Itachi. _

_Hatake Kakashi. _

He sighed. What he feared has just happened.

He had no choice. Hatake Kakashi was to be labeled as a missing-nin.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me ages to write, even though it wasn't that long, but I hope you all enjoy this! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
